Emotional waves
by Azulira
Summary: Ash is sad. A boy reads his emotions and kicks him to Kanto. He has a sister that grooms Pokemon. His sister swoons over Brock... WAIT WHAT? Pokeshipping Ikarishipping and minor Contestshpping. Rated T to be safe. Complete unless i do an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright this is a warning. There is Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping. Also BrockXOC and ZoeyxOC. I appreciate constructive criticism but if you're just going to flame me don't even bother leaving a review. Now onward with "This random Pokemon Fanfic!" Ages: Brock 16, Ash 14, Misty 15, Dawn 13, Paul 13, Zoey 13, Nick 13 (slightly younger then Paul), and Jessica 17

Chapter 1

Three people are seen strolling through the forest. Two were males and one was female. Their names were Ash, Brock, and Dawn. It was mid-evening when Brock, the eldest, said, "Alright we'll stop here for the night." Ash was the next to speak, "Good I'm hungry!" Dawn sighed, "When aren't you hungry?" This resulted in an argument. Brock was humming and cooking whilst those two argued very loudly.

Brock called, "Dinner's ready!" which caused the two to stop fighting. Ash reached for his belt and released his Pokemon all of which were in their respective Pokeballs except his loyal Pikachu who always sat on his shoulder. Dawn and Brock followed suit and released their Pokemon.

While they were eating the ex-gym leader spoke, "So Ash how are you feeling ok?" Dawn answered for the raven-haired male, "Of course he is why wouldn't he be?" Brock said, "Tomorrow's an important day." Ash got up, called his Pokemon inside their Pokeballs, and went into his tent without saying a word. Dawn said, " Ok I'm confused… What is tomorrow exactly? It must be important if Ash went to bed without asking for seconds." Brock answered, "You remember that one lure of Ash's?" Dawn said, "Yeah what about it?" This time it was the little yellow rodent Pokemon answered, "Pikachupi." Dawn sat there confused. Brock said, "Let's just say an old friend gave it to him." With that Brock also went to where he was sleeping. Dawn decided to turn in as well.

The next day Ash had switched into a replica of his old outfit. It went unnoticed by Dawn but not by Brock. Brock murmured quietly to himself, " I thought he would do that." Ash was still quiet and Dawn was still confused.

At that moment a young women about Brock's age ran into their camp shouting indistinctively followed by a boy that appeared to be her little brother shouting, "CALM DOWN!" Brock knelt in front of the lady and said, "Why does such a beautiful lady such as yourself need to run in such a fashion?" A white light appeared behind Brock (Guess who) as the lady answered, " I don't know but I don't think I need to run from such a beautiful man." At that moment Croagunk had used Poison Jab on Brock and a Gallade used Confuse on the young woman. They both fell. I guess in a sense they fell head over heels because of each other. (Yeah I know, lame pun but it makes sense.)

They both quickly recovered and Brock asked, "So why are you two here?" The woman said, "I smelled something delicious." Brock replied, "Well then that would be my cooking." The boy said, "Hey sis I think this is your dream guy." The girl appeared not to be paying attention because she sparkly eyed over Brock. The boy said again, "I was only kidding. By the way my name is Nicholas… Please just call me Nick." The girl was now attached to Brock's arm. She said, "My names Jessica." Brock was in shock at the girl. Not unpleasantly though. Nick spoke then, "Hmm I sense a deep depression around him because of the Kanto region." He was looking at Ash so everyone would figure it out. He continued speaking, "Well then I think I know how to resolve the problem." Brock said, "I don't think this is something that can be solved easily."

Paul walked up to them and asked; "Hey what's wrong with him?" Dawn replied, "Something about an old friend of his. Brock wouldn't tell." Nick took out a Pokeball and said; "Come on out Frock!" A Torterra came out of the Pokeball as Nick pressed the button. Everyone looked confused as to why he did it. Except himself, Jessica, and Ash (he's to busy moping) weren't. Jessica said, "That's right! GROOMING TIME!" She took a large amount of Pokemon grooming equipment and started to groom the Pokemon.

Nick then walked up behind Ash and give him a swift kick in the but which sent him flying into the air. He even passed Team Rocket. More like passed through the balloon but same difference. James said, "WHY THAT LITTLE TWIRP STOLE OUR ROUTINE!" Jessie said, "James we're still blasting off." And then Meowth tripped over a small lever that released a bunch of pokeballs from a net and dropped them into the town they just stole them from.

Back at camp

They all looked at Nick in shock. Except Paul, he had fallen over from laughing. Brock asked, "Why did you do that?" Nick answered, "He needed to solve his resentment in the Kanto region." Dawn asked, "So you kicked him?" Nick answered, "To the Kanto region, or more specifically the Cerulean gym." Brock said, "Wow you have good aim." Paul stopped laughing and noticed Nick looking at Dawn. Paul asked, "Why are you looking at Dawn like that?" Nick noticed a slight gruff in Paul's voice and said; "Don't worry I'm not stealing your girlfriend." Both Dawn and Paul were angry and red to the face. In union they screamed, "SHE/HE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND!" Nick asked, "Then why can I sense strong feelings of love from deep within the two of you? The blue haired girl has many emotional waves resonating around Paul, which I assume to be you. You have emotional waves deep within you resonating around Dawn which I presume to be her."

With Ash

Ash looked down as he was flying over the ocean. Then he crossed over some land. He saw May and Drew at a restraunt together. May and Drew both looked out the window and thought they saw something flying through the air. He flew over a set of islands and saw Melody whom waved at him. Then after a while he started falling in the Kanto region. More specifically towards the Cerulean gym's open window. Luckily (or maybe unluckily) there was a battle going on and his fall was cushioned by a tidal wave. Neither battler noticed him. The battle ended with the red headed female winning less then 10 seconds later. The challenger left. The redhead released her Pokemon and dove in the water. It was then she noticed an oddly familiar boy.

She brought him out of the water and gave him CPR. He opened one eye after a few seconds and said, "Maybe I need mouth-to-mouth"

END OF CHAPTER 1! STAY TUNED.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Truthfully I'm doing a lot better then I thought I would. Wahoo! Anyone catch that little sliver of Contestshipping last time? Anyway I'll try to upload a chapter at least once a week. If you want to know where I got the characters for Nick and Jessica don't be afraid to ask. NOW ONTO THE STORY!

Chapter 2

Misty blushed out of anger and slapped him hard enough to leave a red mark. Ash said, "OW! Gees sorry… Brock told me to make that joke the next time a girl saved me from drowning." Misty said, "He's such a perv. Anyways why are you here?" Ash answered, "Truthfully I got my ass kicked here by some guy with a Torterra."

Misty asked, "What is a Torterra?" Ash brought his Pokedex and scrolled to the Torterra entry. The machine played the audio recording for Torterra, "Torterra, the continent pokemon. You can sometimes see smaller Pokemon living on the backs of Torterra and building up nests. When in groups, Torterra have been mistaken for moving forests." Misty said, "So you lost in battle and you came here so I could cheer you up?" "No he literally kicked my ass and sent me flying over many regions to the point I landed in the open window of your gym just as a tidal wave attack was on the field."

At the point Daisy walked in (why do us fanfic writers always use Daisy?) and saw her little sister sitting beside a boy both of which had red on their cheeks. She said, "Uhm Did I interrupt like something?" Misty and Ash screamed out in usion "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE." To which she replied, "Like, sure it isn't. Anyways like, I'll leave you two like, alone." She then left. Misty said, "I don't see a need to worry, she's to stupid to remember. So anyway why did he kick you here?"

Ash said, "He said something about me having a resentment around Kanto or something." Misty said, "Well you probably wanted to see your mom right?" Ash answered, "Sure." "Well can I come along? I was planning to bring her some vegetables anyway." "Sure."

Back in Sinnoh

Dawn and Paul were still mad at Nick for saying they liked each other but Brock was intrigued on how he knew Ash was sad and what it was about. Nick said that he could read minor thought patterns, construct them together, and form a description about a person in their current state. Brock said, "Well that's intriguing." Nick said, "I can also use it like a radar. Say to notice the person traveling on the path behind us. She's thinking a lot about contests." Dawn said, "Could it be Zoey?" Nick simply walked to the path and brought back a red head girl. "This is Zoey correct?" he asked. The girl answered, "Yeah that's my name. So why did you drag me here? Oh hey Dawn." Nick said, "Since two of you seem very interested in contests I feel that it would be appropriate for me to show some of my moves," with that he pressed the Pokeball button and said, "Staraptor! Show time! Double Team and Brave Bird!" The Staraptor flew into the sky and preformed Double Team causing multiple copies of itself. All the copies used Brave Bird twisting around each other and ultimately creating several light paths. Once the Staraptor and its clones stopped there was a giant Staraptor in the sky created in the streams of light. Dawn and Zoey stared up at the beautiful creation with stars in their eyes. Dawn said, "Wow that's amazing!" Zoey said, "Uh-huh." She was to amazed for anything more.

Jessica was trying to get close to Brock without her Gallade or Brock's Croagunk noticing. Unfortunately both did.

With Ash

Ash and Misty stopped by the Ketchum household to talk with Ms. Ketchum. Delia said, "So Ash did you come back just to visit me? Or did you also want to see Misty?" Ash was a bit embarrassed and said, "Does it matter?" She said, "You know Ash I've always wanted to see what the Sinnoh region was like so I'm going to give Misty a camera so she can tape it for me." And with that Ash got stuck with Misty for the rest of his journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you don't believe Misty likes Ash I have a song from Pokemon to prove you wrong! It's called Misty's song. Check it out: ****.com/watch?v=9_6f6DWp7Nk**** No the picture doesn't change. This comes to play later in my fic. Maybe even this chapter. Now for my ranting, Unova sucks. I mean come on; he didn't even wreck her bike! That's a classic! Plus I mean whatever happened to the first gym being Rock? And what about poor old Brock? I'm sure he would love to meet all the nurses in Unova. Then they say Ash is ten! I know for a fact that he has to be at least 11 because in one of the movies (with Misty in it) he celebrated his first anniversary with Pikachu! Well enough ranting so onward with this fanfic!**

Chapter 3!

Ash led Misty to Prof. Oak's lab. When he got there the old man said, "Ash! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you?" "I'm fine, except Mom is making me take Misty to Sinnoh with me so she can tape it for her." Oak chuckled, "I see… Well then I have an idea to get you back to Sinnoh." Misty asked, "What is it?" Professor Oak held up two Pokeballs with an M on them. Ash and Misty ran out of there like Pikachu would if there was a bottle of infinite ketchup. (Damn that's fast) Oak sat there chuckling to himself; "It works every time."

Ash and Misty sat on a bench while waiting for a boat to take them to Sinnoh. Misty was holding Azurill (I think that's what it's called) in her lap and whistling a song to it. Pikachu's ears perked up and he listened. Soon Azurill started to talk to Pikachu in Pokemon speak. Azurill asked, "Hey Pikachu, why does Mommy sing that song a lot?" Pikachu answered, "I think it's because she's thinking of someone special to her." Azurill then asked, "Is it Daddy? Daddy doesn't seem to notice it that much." "Let's just say he's got a skull as thick as a Blastoise's shell."

"Pikachu," said Ash, "what are you and Azurill talking about?" Pikachu answered, "Pikapi pika pika pi chu Pikachupi" "Something about Misty and me? What was it?" "Pikapi…"

The boat only had one room when they got in. When they got to their room Ash was surprised at how big it was. Misty said, "Well the bed is a king size so we can share…" Ash was already asleep… "Well I guess he had a long day… I'll let it slide for now." With that she slid onto her side of the bed making sure not to accidentally cross the halfway point of the bed.

Sinnoh

Nick said, "Well then we should get going to the Pokemon Center. I have a feeling he'll be there soon." So they walked there. The next day went by uneventfully except for an occasional poison jab or confusion. Then the boat arrived and Ash went to the Pokemon Center with Misty. There they found Nick sitting and waiting. He stood up and said to Ash, "I'm sorry for kicking you like that… I just can't stand to see resentment in anyone's heart. Oh hey is this your girlfriend?" The both blushed madly and screamed; "NO!"

Then Ash said, "It's alright. Just don't do it again. So how is Brock holding up being chased by a girl for a change?" Misty was shocked a girl was chasing Brock and stood there confused. Nick spoke, "Well they seem to not be getting into trouble. We most likely have Gallade and Croagunk to thank for that." Misty recovered from shock and said, "So where is everyone I want to tape it for Ash's mom." Nick said, "Asleep, it is one in the morning." Ash said, "Good point. Did you get Misty and me rooms?" Nick started rubbing the back of his head and said; "About that…. I didn't know you would bring someone back with you. You only have one bed…." They both screamed but decided to let it be.

Nick continued, "Also that Paul person is also staying in our party for the moment." Ash seemed annoyed at this so Misty asked; "Who's Paul?" Ash responded, "Someone worse then Gary." Nick said, "Speak of the devil" They all noticed Paul walking towards the door of the Pokemon Center. Nick asked, "Out to meet your blue haired angel?" Paul snapped, "DAWN IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" "Who said anything about Dawn? Perhaps I meant there was a literal angel with blue hair sent from heaven to help you. It was your own mind that twisted it up." Paul growled and left. Ash was laughing. He said, "Man I never knew someone could make Paul that angry!"

The next day when Paul was eating breakfast his head fell in the cereal. When asked why he said; "Late night training." Dawn also seemed to be very tired. She claimed to have been making Poffins last night. Ash and the others (except Nick) seemed to doubt it without reason to not believe. Nick simply laughed his head off. Nick said, "Dawn was making Poffins last night. I can vouch because Frock came out of her Pokeball in the middle of the night. Dawn said, "That's right, she ate all my sweet Poffins!" Nick chuckled and said; "Well she does love her sweets." "So what was Paul doing?" Ash asked. Nick answered, "Simple, he was learning how to cook puffins with help from Dawn." Paul was quick to rebuttal, "That is considered training. It's known Poffins can help make Pokemon stronger." Zoey said, "I think Paul has a crush on Dawn and just wanted to spend a little extra time with her." Nick said, "I thought the exact same thing."

Later on Zoey approached Nick and asked; "Can you help me train for contests? I mean you did pretty well with that brave bird double team combo. Maybe you have some pointers I could use on combining moves." Nick said, "You know you don't have to come up with such a complicated excuse just to spend time with me. You could've asked just to train a little against one of my Pokemon." "Whatever will you help me?" "Sure." They walked out the back door to the training field behind the Pokemon center. "Alright! Gardevoir out and prepare for battle!" Zoey responded, "A Gardevoir huh? Alright then, Glameow!" Nick said, "The first move is yours!" "Glameow use Shadow Claw!" "Magical leaf Gardevoir." The shadow claw attack was hit by the magical leaf that seemed to almost mimic the shadow claw. Gardevoir then used confusion and sent Glameow flying. Nick said, "You don't follow up on your attacks quick enough." Gardevoir that's enough!" "Thanks for the advice. I'll try it out." "Well I'm bored." "Sucks for you." "No it sucks for both of us because that means there is nothing left to do." "Good point." "You know I think that girl Ash brought with him likes him." "Yeah so?" "Just pointing out the obvious. Like the fact that Dawn and Paul are really into each other." "I know just like your sister and Brock. To bad I don't have a boy friend." "Well then I'll help you find one tomorrow ok?" "Thank you." "No trouble. I like to help all my friends." "You know Ash says the same thing." "Interesting…" "What do you mean by that?" "Nothing… Nothing…" "Come on tell me!" She kept bugging him for the rest of the day.

**Well that was the longest one yet. Awesome! Stay tuned to find out Nick's plan! Still trying to update it at least once a week. Don't bug me if I can't get it in on time because this one is worth a week although it was only done in two days. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

I know some of you have been wondering about Team Rocket so they may or may not be coming back later on from this exact point in the story. James: What does that means? Me: It means get back to your dressing room so Jessie can beat you up for asking stupid questions! James: Ok… Me: NOW ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 4 THAT I WILL NOT NAME FOR ANY APARENT REASON JUST LIKE THE REST!

Chap 4!

Nick and Zoey were walking around the town they were currently in. They were looking to get Zoey a boyfriend. Nick only agreed because he was way bored. Every time they got close to a potential boy they all kept thinking Nick was her boyfriend, which gave them no chance.

After a while they just decided to walk back to the Pokemon Center. When they got there Dawn and Paul seemed to be waiting for them. Paul with his usual demeanor and Dawn with a sly grin on her face. Paul asked rhetorically, "You accused Dawn and I about being together?" Nick said, "I was helping Zoey find a boyfriend. Also if you and Dawn aren't boyfriend and girlfriend then why were you waiting together?" After saying that Nick pushed Paul onto Dawn in a way that made them kiss. Zoey said with a giggle, "Looks like Paul can hardly walk without kissing Dawn!" Nick said, "Yeah I guess so." "Um hey Paul and Dawn we were joking. You can get up now." "I don't think they want to move. I guess they discovered each other in such a way they truly do you want to be together."

Ash and Misty walked by later and saw that Dawn and Paul had gotten up to continue their love fest over at a table. They just kept walking to wherever they were going.

Nick said, "Well I'm bored again so let's try again." Zoey said, "What's the use they all keep thinking you're my boyfriend anyway." "So let's use that to an advantage." "Huh how?" "Simple I'll take you out on a fake date and fake break up with you. That should work." "Really? Thanks so much!" "Alright come on." With that they both walked out trying to fake being a couple.

Nick walked into a burger place with Zoey and sat at a table. Nick said a bit louder then a normal person would so that the few tables around them would here; "The worlds love is a garden. Some flowers bloom while others wilt. This one is wilting." Then he got up put down some money for himself and left. Everyone close to them looked at Zoey who was crying. (Yay for teardrops!) She was quickly surrounded by a swarm of guys as Nick left the building with a smug smile on his face.

Later Zoey came back to the Pokemon Center. "None of them were good." "Oh well better luck next time." "Where did you get that quote?" "You mean the flower one? I made it." "I think it's cool you got a philosophical side."

Ash and Misty came back to the Pokemon Center in a big argument, something about whether or not Ash could beat Misty in a Pokemon battle. They shortly started a full our Pokemon battle. Then a little ways into the battle Team Rocket appeared. Jessie looked down to see that Misty had rejoined the group. "Oh James it appears the original twirpette is here." "Then I suppose we should give a tribute to the original motto?" "Correct." "Alright." "Prepare for trouble." "And make it double." "To protect the world from devastation" "To unite all people within our nation" "To denounce the evils of truth and love" "To extend our reach to the stars above" "Jessie" "James" "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" "Surrender now or prepare to fight" "Meowth that's right!"

Nick said, "Team rocket idiots. I already told you I wasn't joining." Jessie said, "Hey look a runaway this should be doubly good for our budgets." James said, "Good point." Nick called out a Glaceon. "Glaceon use ice beam to freeze their balloon." Glaceon did so and the balloon popped and fell. Ash said, "Pikachu stop destroying the Pokemon Center's ketchup supply and use Volt Tackle." Pikachu used his volt tackle and sent team rocket flying off into a gleaming star.

Misty said, "What were you talking about when you said you told them you weren't joining?" "That bastard Giovanni had my family killed and Jessica and I abducted." "Oh damn…" "It's alright you all don't need to worry. We escaped." Jessica added, "I'll be damned to hell before I go back there." Brock said, "It's okay now Jessica. I'm here to protect you." "Croagunk!" "Gallade!" Both the respective people fell to the ground before they could get any further into a romantic situation. Zoey asked, "So how did you escape?" Nick explained in a very long and very boring story of which I will not bother you with. (This is code for I didn't want to think of a story.)

**Well looks like I managed another chapter… awesomely! Btw is Team Galactic leader really Paul's dad or did I just read that in a random fanfic? I'm also open to suggestions. If you want to be a character Pm me with the name and Pokemon used. They cannot be in a relationship or else I would have to change the plot. Brock: What plot? I thought you were just making stuff up as you went. Me: Shut up or there is no happy ending in store for you. Brock: Yeah, yeah. Me: Anyways it seems things have got a little darker now? Maybe I will reveal more about Nick and Jessica's time in Team Rocket next time. Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not getting this in on time if I didn't. I have no idea since the last post sorry. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately so there is a high chance I totally forgot about this. Anyway this time it is time for chapter 5. It's basically just pokemon talking and I'm using a different type of narration too.

Chap 5

It was dinnertime as Brock began to cook and everyone let out their Pokemon.

Pikachu: I think it's nice that Misty is back. Ash seems to be happier because of it. I think he likes her.

Croagunk: He just seems to argue with her. I don't get it. Usually when Brock likes some one he just surrenders to them. He doesn't even have a reason to surrender.

Gallade: Same with Jessica. I think we should let them be together for a while.

Nick's Torterra: I'd like to see that. It'd be funny!

Nick's Staraptor: I agree!

Croagunk: Fine, we'll let them be with each other a little while to see how it goes.

Ash's Torterra (Pretty sure he has one): I think it would be funny too.

Paul's Torterra: I second that motion

Psyduck: I noticed that Misty seemed really happy even though she slapped him.

Azurill: Watching Mommy slap Daddy was funny. It was especially funny when Aunt Daisy came in.

Ash's Staraptor (again pretty sure he has one): Why'd she slap him?

Psyduck: She saved him from drowning, did those chest pump things, then he opened one eye and said 'Maybe I need mouth to mouth.'

After seeing Psyduck say all that with a straight face they all burst into laughter.

Psyduck didn't get it and asked: What?

Pikachu: Never mind.

Glaceon: Freezing that balloon was fun.

Pikachu: They explode frequently.

Psyduck: They're still chasing you guys?

Pikachu: Yeah

Gyarados: Man they are idiots.

Azurill: Is Daddy ok?

Pikachu: Yes Azurill.

Azurill: Good because Mommy would be so sad without Daddy. I can tell because when she hummed "that song" around him it sounded more meaningful.

All the pokemon that traveled with Ash and Misty when they traveled together groaned except Azurill. All the other pokemon were curious about that song. Azurill feigned tiredness and walked up to Misty. Misty instantly knew (or thought she did anyway) that her pokemon wanted to go to sleep so she began to hum "Misty's Song" (search it on a site with pokemon music somewhere in it I'm sure you'll find it.) All the ones that were new to the song liked it a lot and said so to the others.

Pikachu: They obviously love each other so I think we should help them with it. Anyone have any good ideas?

Then they all collaborated together to form a plan to make the two realize their love for each other. Once they came up with a plan they named it "Operation Realization"

Yeah I know this chapter sucks. It was a bit rushed. I'm proud of it though. I got it all done in less then half an hour. Well till' next chapter adieu.


	6. Chapter 6

I've been busy lately so sorry if this is a bit late. Not sure if I said it before but I'm trying to update it at least every other week now. I'll try to work on this at least every weekend. This may be the final chapter. It depends on whether or not I want an epilogue later. Also you ppl are allowed to vote if there's an epilogue. And I think I'm allowing anonymous reviews. If I'm not you can always create an account to review.

Chap 6!

It was late at night when everyone went to bed. Unfortunately there were only 3 tents and each tent only held 2 people plus 6 pokeballs per person. Brock and Jessica shared a ten as did Dawn and Paul, and Nick and Zoey. Which meant that Ash and Misty had to sleep outside. As everyone began to sleep Ash thought he heard a pokeball release but he wasn't sure.

The next morning Misty and Ash woke up first. Misty said, "Hey where's Azurill?" Ash started to freak out, "PIKACHU WHERE ARE YOU! BUDDY! COME OUT!" "Jeez Ash calm down." "I can't. Pikachu isn't here." "It'll be ok I'm sure he's just out playing around a little." "Yeah you're probably right. Wait, WHERE ARE ALL MY OTHER POKEMON!" "Hey my Pokeballs are missing too!" They ran off into the forest to search for there missing Pokemon. Then as they disappeared into the forest Pikachu and the others came out of the very deep river and the other side of the river. Pikachu was… that little Pokemon was grinning! Why would he grin at the prospect of his master running into the forest! Anyway back to following the two teens.

Ash and Misty were worn out as they slumped against a tree. To make matters worse they had gotten lost just like they're Pokemon (or so they believed). Misty said, "If only we had at least one Pokemon. That way we wouldn't have to worry about bugs." "Misty don't worry. I'm sure no bugs will get near you. You're to weird for bug Pokemon to get near." "Very funny… Ash what if we're lost?" "Then we'll find a way out and come back in when we're feeling better." "What if we can't make it out in time!" "Stop worrying. We'll be fine I promise." Misty looked at ash and nodded. "Alright."

Back at camp everyone (except Paul and for some reason Nick) was worried about Ash and Misty. Brock and Jessica were making plans to rescue them. Dawn was just going frantic which Paul tried to stop with a small bit of romance. Then Zoey was silently sitting and waiting despite being very worried. Nick slowly patted her on the back to help her be calm. "It'll be alright Zoey. Trust me. I know these things." "It's hard to argue with someone who's always so calm." "Not really. Just have to have the right words or actions to toss them off balance." Zoey kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you for being so nice." He smiled and said, "No trouble." Of course no one noticed the kiss due to all the franticness. The ability hide the kiss led to another one, and yet another one.

Misty tripped over a branch and fell against Ash. Ash said (without turning around), "You ok Mist?" "Yeah" She managed to regain balance and then continued to look for their Pokemon. Misty said, "We should get back." Ash said, "Yeah, we should. Pikachu can take care of them all." With that they began to walk. Misty tripped. She turned over and started to say, "Watch out," but it was too late. Ash tripped too and landed right on top of her. They accidentally kissed. It was quick but to them it last an eternity as they're cheeks grew rose red. Ash stammered, "I-I'm sorry M-misty." "N-no it's my f-fault A-ash." Ash got up and helped Misty up. They walked in silence for a while. Then Misty spoke, "Ash I sort of liked it." Ash said, "Me too Mist." They continued walking in silence. Then out of the blue, Misty kissed Ash. It was nothing romantic but it was passion filled. He returned it just as passion filled. They kept quickly kissing each other with their hands interlaced. This was their release for all the times they've stored up they're love for each other. Of course they walked right into camp during the middle of one of those kisses.

Also at the moment everyone's heads turned up. Brock said, "I knew it." Dawn said, "Yeah yeah Brock." Nick said, "Unsurprising." Zoey said, "Cute!" Paul said, "Wow. I didn't know you were man enough to actually get a girlfriend." Then Pikachu popped up and started screaming stuff in Pokemon. Then all the other Pokemon cheered. Everyone guessed it was congratulations. They then set off for the next town on the way. Of course Ash and Misty still argued although they always made up. Jessica and Brock got married once they were both 18, which happened right before the Sinnoh's Pokemon League. Jessica was soon pregnant and they had to keep Nick in handcuffs and shackles to keep him from killing Brock. Dawn and Paul balanced each other out well which made their love grow strong. Nick and Zoey both liked strange qualities about each other.

Sorry if it seems cliché I tried to make sure it wasn't. My next story might not be Pokemon. It'll probably be one of the Beyblade series. Or maybe I'll do a Naruto. Possibly Yu-Gi-Oh or Baka No Test. Maybe even a crossover. You'll have to wait till next time though. Reviews are welcome. Till my next story or the epilogue adieu.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I've been busy with school. I've finally got some free time and I'm gona use it to write the epilogue for Emotional Waves. This is going to be funny. Note, this takes places about 6 years after the beginning, which makes Ash and Misty about 20. Nick Zoey Dawn and Paul are 19. Brock and Jessica are 22 and 23 respectively.

Epilogue

Ash was sitting in a room wearing a tux. Brock was talking to him, also in a tux. Gary Oak came into the room and said, "Hey Ash, It's time." "Alright! I'm ready." Brock said, "I certainly hope so buddy." "Of course I am, I'm always ready." Gary said, "Ash, weddings are a lot different then Pokemon battles." "I know that!" Brock and Gary walked out of the room.

5 minutes later on cue Ash walked out to the hallway and towards the alter. Ash saw Misty in a beautiful dress. Standing beside her were Jessica, May, Dawn, Zoey, and Jessie (Daisy would've been one of these but she as well as the other sisters refused to in case they were thought of as being in a couple with one of the groom's maids *the guy equivalent of bride's maids*). As he continued walking he noticed that the groom's maids in order from best man back were, Brock, Drew, Paul, Nick, and James. The 'preacher' for the wedding was none other then Professor Oak.

As Ash arrived at the alter Professor Oak began, "Dearly beloved, we are here today to witness… Oh we all know what we're here to witness so just kiss the bride already. I know you want to." Ash smiled and kissed Misty passionately but very well hidden through the veil. Then Pikachu ran down the aisle using Quick Attack and jumped between them and put the rings on their fingers. Ash and Misty looked at Pikachu then at the rings. Ash said, "Pikachu you messed up. You put Misty's ring on my finger". Pikachu shook his head. Misty said, "Ash don't you know the groom and the bride are supposed to exchange rings?" Ash said, "Of course I do. I was just uh… erm… I was just… testing Pikachu! Yeah that's it." Misty giggled and the whole room filled with laughter as everyone else laughed. Misty said, "It's ok Ash." With that they exchanged rings.

During the party

Brock looked at the fellow groom's maids (and Gary) and said, "Ok guys everyone have their duties memorized?" Everyone nodded. Brock said, "All right just to make sure, Drew and Paul your job is to get your girlfriends to start a mob around Jessie who's pregnant." At this point he coughed, "thanks James" he coughed again and continued, "then James will come in and try to get you all away from Jessie saying it would be bad for the baby if the mother was put into stress. While you guys are doing that Gary will start an argument with Ash, which will keep him and Misty locked there. Paul will then say he needs to get a drink and walks to the punch bowl, which will signal Nick. Nick, you'll be running interference for anyone trying to see what Drew and I will be setting up. Everyone got that?" Again they nodded their head. Paul had a question, "What exactly will you be setting up?" Brock said simply, "You'll know it when you see it."

Drew said, "Hey May, what do you think of children?" May said, "Well they're so cute! Wait, are you asking if I want to have your children?" Drew shocked said, "WHAT! Of course not, I just said it because James told me Jessie's pregnant." May squealed and ran off to mob around Jessie. Paul and Dawn's went very similar. After about 5 minutes James tried to stop the mob of women around Jessie who were asking her question and giving her advice. Brock smirked and said, "The plan is going perfect so far."

Then Jessie screamed, "AAAH! MY WATER BROKE!" James screamed, "WHAT! THE DOCTOR SAID NOT UNTIL AT LEAST NEXT WEEK!" "WELL THE BABY SAYS NOW AND I'M PRETTY SURE SHE GETS TO DECIDE!" "I THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE A BOY." "THEY'RE TWINS! YOU HAD TO GET A DRINK WHEN THE DOCTOR WOULD'VE TOLD YOU THAT." That conversation lasted a minute. Then Jessie screamed, "TWIRP AND TWIRPETTE GO GET SOME HOT WATER AND TOWELS." Ash and Misty ran through the door where Brock had finished setting up before the incident. As they ran through the door a bucket of warm water fell and Ash caught it saying, "Thanks Brock!" He poured the warm water into a tub as Misty came back with fresh towels.

The paramedics hadn't arrived yet and the only two people in the room who knew how to deliver a baby were Delilah and James (Let's just say Team Rocket trains its cadets in medical fields). Unfortunately James didn't know how to coach Jessie through breathing so that job fell upon Delilah leaving James as the only capable person. James said, "All right we're gonna need some space! Twirp make sure you pay close attention, you may need to deleiver the twirpette's baby." Ash reluctantly agreed and watched as James began to deleiver the baby.

The contractions were getting closer; there was barely 5 seconds between them. Then James said, "It's crowning, push Jessie!" Less then 5 minutes letter the girl came out. Then the boy started to crown. Another 5 minutes and the boy was out. Jessie was panting from the pain. James picked up the babies and gave them to Jessie after cutting the umbilical cord. He said, "Here they are Jessie, here are our children." She hugged them closing humming a lullaby.

The paramedics came bursting in and said, "All right where's the pregnant woman!" James said, "There isn't one, she already gave birth." The paramedic said, "Well then let's get them to the hospital to make sure they're all right." With that Jessie, James, their unnamed children, and the Paramedics got into the ambulance. Ash said, "Man that was exhausting." Misty slapped him and said, "Idiot! If you think your exhausted imagine how Jessie feels!" "Sorry."

9 months and 3 days after the first night of their marriage

Ash was holding his arm in a cast. Misty had needed him to stand beside her while she gave birth and she held onto his arm so tight she broke it in 12 places. Afterwards she had him bend over to where she could hug him and so she did saying, "Thanks for helping me get through the pain." After that Ash got his arm fixed and went to tell everyone the news. Of course Brock and Jessica were made the godparents. Also, a few weeks after their baby, whom they named Damien, was born Paul and Dawn got married. Everything that happened at the part included Paul getting ice cold water poured on him and Dawn threatening to cut the person who did with a butcher's knife (don't ask where she got it because I don't know) as easily as she could cut through cake with it.

**Scary Dawn, scary. Well I hope you enjoyed the epilogue, which officially wraps the story up in a nice clean bow. I hope you comment on this.**


End file.
